This application supports research on the development and rapid translation of new nanotechnologies for better diagnosis and treatment of heart, lung and blood (HLB) disorders. The research is conducted by a multidisciplinary team including chemists, biologists, engineers and physicians from Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham and Women[unreadable]s Hospital, Harvard University and Massachusetts Institute of Technology. This application is focused on the use of nanotechnology for sensing, molecular imaging, drug delivery, targeted therapy and theranostic development. Project 1 is investigating the use of novel materials endowed with unique photophysical characteristics that can monitor cellular fate. Project 2 is creating and screening libraries of nanoparticles. The aim is to expand the repertoire of targetable agents that will not only identify monocyte subsets important in atherosclerosis and heart failure, but also cardiac progenitors for regenerative therapy. Project 3 is developing novel positron emission tomography (PET) imaging agents for the clinical management of atherosclerosis and aortic aneurysms. Project 4 is focused on the development of novel theranostic agents for prevention of transplant rejection. Project 5 is utilizing novel nanomaterials, in combination with with [unreadable]lab-on-a-chip[unreadable] technology, for detecting pulmonary infections. The Projects are supported by a Nanomaterials Core as well as by a Training Core. These advances in nanotechnology are likely to be of enormous benefit to medical science,and their translation will result in new diagnostic approaches and treatments of HLB disorders.